The present invention relates generally to dynamically diagnosing and treating conditions related to oculomotor functioning in real time. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for tracking movements of the eye in real time and supplying dynamic therapeutic processes to address certain oculomotor conditions as may be determined from the eye tracking diagnoses, such as for example strabismus.
Eye movements are developed through subcortical reflexes with cortical integration based on genetic influences, learned responses, pathologies, and the adaptation process.
Strabismus (eye turn) is defined as a condition where the eyes are not properly aligned with each other. The prevalence of strabismus is reported to be between 2-5 percent of the population of the world with higher prevalence being reported in sub-populations of race, birth weight, and other factors.
Amblyopia, defined as poor vision due to abnormal visual experience early in life, affects approximately 3 percent of the population and carries a lifetime risk of visual loss of at least 1.2 percent. The presence of amblyopia or its risk factors, mainly strabismus or refractive error, have been primary conditions targeted in childhood. Continued support for amblyopia screenings requires evidence-based understanding of the prevalence and natural history of amblyopia and its predisposing conditions, and proof that treatment is effective in the long term with minimal negative impact on the patient and family.
These conditions have traditionally been treated with orthoptics, static therapies (e.g., patching), and vision therapies or surgical repositioning of eye muscles. Surgery is performed in the hopes that the brain would start to integrate the signal from the eye that is turned or otherwise has a lesser degree of functioning. While therapeutic means of treatment has a high functional success rate, it generally takes a great deal of time and effort for the practitioner and the patient. Surgery, on the other hand, has a high rate of cosmetic success but a poor rate of functional success, with side effects, and often requires multiple surgeries on the same patient with lesser functional success.